Mr. Conductor's Adventures of Lost In Space
Mr. Conductor's Adventures of Lost In Space presented by Daniel Esposito and Pikachufreak George Carlin: Mr. Conductor Alec Baldwin: Mr. Conductor 2 Michael Brandon: Mr. Conductor 3 Main Characters: Mr. Conductor, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, and Zhane Guest Stars with George Carlin: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Louis, Genie, Ludwig Von Drake, Professor Owl, Bill, Aldo, Frankie Foster, Mac Foster, Bloo, CoCo, Wilt, Eduardo, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, and Shira Guest Stars with Alec Baldwin: Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julian, Maurice, Mort, The Penguins of Madagascar (Private, Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski), Jock, Trusty, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Robin Hood, Little John, Bernard, Bicana, Jake, Orville and Wilbur the Albatross, Sebastain, Scuttle, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Tantor, Hercules, Phil, Megara Guest Stars with Michael Brandon: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilian, Princess Anna, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf the Snowman, Kristoff, and Sven, Wreck-It-Ralph, and Fix-It-Felix ☀Like in Mr. Conductor's Adventures Series, Lost In Space Season 1 episodes with Thomas Stories will be used in Color in some Black and White episodes The Relucant Stoway Thomas Stories: Percy's Ghostly Trick, Thomas, Percy & The Dragon, Diesel's Devious Deed, No Joke For James, Old Iron, Edward's Exploit, and Double Trouble Island in The Sky Thomas Stories: Gordon & The Famous Visitor, Donald & Douglas, The Deputation, Trust Thomas, Whistles & Sneezes, James In A Mess, and The Trouble With Mud Welcome Stranger Thomas Stories: Percy Proves A Point, Thomas & Bertie's Great Race, Thomas Saves The Day, Down The Mine, Bertie's Chase, Percy's Promise and Woolly Bear The Oasis Thomas Stories: Henry's Forest, Pop Goes The Diesel, Diesel Does It Again, Thomas Comes To Breakfast, Thomas Gets Bumped, Percy & The Signal, and A Big Day For Thomas The Sky Is Falling Thomas Stories: Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train, The Diseasel, Donald's Duck, Thomas Goes Fishing, A Scarf For Percy, Mavis, Toby's Tightrope, Time For Trouble, Trouble For Thomas and Edward, Trevor & The Really Useful Party Wish Upon A Star Thomas Stories: All At Sea, Percy, James & The Fruitful Day, Bulgy, James Goes Buzz Buzz, Tenders & Turntables, Trouble In The Shed, and A New Friend For Thomas One of Our Dogs Is Missing Thomas Stories: Thomas & Percy's Mountain Adventure, Thomas & The Conductor, A Cow On A Line, A Close Shave For Duck, Percy Takes The Plunge, Heroes, and Gordon Takes A Dip Attack of the Monster Plants Thomas Stories: Escape, Thomas Gets Tricked, Oliver Owns Up, Tender Engines, Wrong Road, Percy Runs Away & Come Out Henry Ghost In Space Thomas Stories: Henry To The Rescue, Henry's Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, One Good Turn, Better Late Than Never, James Learns A Lesson, Foolish Freight Cars, Duck Takes Charge, Toby The Tram Engine, and Thomas Breaks The Rules The Magic Mirror Thomas Stories: Rusty To The Rescue, Thomas & Stepney, Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Toad Stands By, Thomas & The Special Letter, Thomas Meets The Queen and Special Attraction The Challenge Thomas Stories: Bulls Eyes, Train Stops Play, Percy's Ghostly Trick, Thomas, Percy & The Dragon, Special Funnel and Four Little Engines The Space Trader Thomas Stories: Trouble For Thomas, Toad Stands By, Thomas Saves The Day, Rusty Helps Peter Sam, Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train, and Mind That Bike His Majesty Smith Thomas Stories: Home At Last, Rock 'N' Roll, Thomas & The Special Letter, A Bad Day For Sir Handel, Steamroller and Old Iron The Space Croppers Thomas Stories: Double Trouble, Bowled Out, Passengers and Polish, Gallant Old Engine, Bertie's Chase and Peter Sam & The Refreshment Lady A Change of Space Thomas Stories: You Can't Win, Come Out, Henry, Fish, Whistles & Sneezes, Henry & The Elephant and Bulldog This is the last episode in Black and White. Mutiny In Space Thomas Stories: The Runaway, Wrong Road, Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Edward Helps Out, Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, and A Big Day For Thomas This is the first episode in color The Space Vikings Thomas Stories: Special Funnel, Toby The Tram Engine, Thomas Breaks The Rules, Bulls' Eyes, Fish, Saved From Scrap and A New Friend For Thomas Rocket To Earth Thomas Stories: Donald & Douglas, The Deputation, Home At Last, Rock 'N' Roll, James In A Mess, Percy's Predicament and Thomas Saves The Day The Cave of Lizards Thomas Stories: Down The Mine, Terence The Tractor, The Trouble With Mud, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Trouble For Thomas, and Percy Takes The Plunge The Colonists Thomas Stories: Old Iron, Edward's Exploit, Rusty To The Rescue, Thomas & Stepney, Whistles & Sneezes, Duck Takes Charge, and Thomas & Bertie's Great Race Trip Though The Robot Thomas Stories: Henry and the Elephant, James Learns A Lesson, Foolish Freight Cars, A Bad Day For Sir Handel, Rusty Helps Peter Sam, Thomas' Christmas Party, and Thomas & The Missing Christmas Tree Condemned of Space Thomas Stories: Haunted Henry, Duncan Gets Spooked, Steamroller, Bye, George!, Passengers & Polish, Gallant Old Engine, and Make Someone Happy Kidnapped in Space Thomas Stories: Toby's Discovery, James & The Trouble With Trees, Something In The Air, Thomas, Percy & Old Slow Coach, Happy Ever After, Cranky Bugs, and Horrid Lorry Hunter's Moon Thomas Stories: A Big Surprise For Percy, Busy Going Backwards, Double Trouble, Double Teething Troubles, A Proud Day For James, Time For Trouble, and Percy Proves A Point The Questing Beast Thomas Stories: Gordon & The Gremlins, Toby & The Flood, Rusty & The Boulder, Put Upon Percy, Stepney Gets Lost, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday The Space Primevals Thomas Stories: Baa!, Gordon & The Famous Visitor, A Better View For Gordon, One Good Turn, Heroes, Thomas & The Rumors, Oliver's Find, Daisy, Mavis, and Snow The Thief from Outer Space Thomas Stories: Something In The Air, Horrid Lorry, James In A Mess, Thomas, Percy & Old Slow Coach, Henry's Special Coal, The Flying Kipper and Trouble For Thomas Space Circus Thomas Stories: The Trouble With Mud, A Close Shave For Duck, Tender Engines, A Cow On A Line, The Diseasel, Henry's Forest, and Thomas & The Missing Christmas Tree West of Mars Thomas Stories: Four Little Engines, Thomas & The Conductor, Put Upon Percy, No Joke For James, Pop Goes The Diesel, Rusty & The Boulder and Saved From Scrap Space Destuctors Thomas Stories: A New Friend For Thomas, The Runaway, Wrong Road, Diesel Does It Again, Thomas Goes Fishing, Old Iron, Edward's Exploit, Duncan Gets Spooked, Thomas Comes To Breakfast and Thomas Gets Bumped The Toymaker Thomas Stories: Thomas & The Rumors, Oliver's Find, Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Big Surprise For Percy, Busy Going Backwards, James & The Trouble With Trees, and Something In The Air The Haunted Lighthouse Thomas Stories: Twin Trouble, Buffer Bother, Come Out, Henry, Henry To The Rescue, Percy Takes The Plunge, Scaredy Engines, and The Fogman Flight Into the Future Thomas Stories: Thomas, Percy & The Squeak, Toby Had A Little Lamb, Middle Engine, A Bad Day For Harold, Jack Frost, and Faulty Whistles Collsion of Planets Thomas Stories: Jack Jumps In, A Friend In Need, Donald & Douglas, The Deputation, Percy's Predicament, Percy & The Haunted Mine, and No Sleep For Cranky The Space Creature Thomas Stories: Edward The Really Useful Engine, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, James & The Red Balloon, Gordon Takes A Tumble, Dunkin' Duncan, The World's Strongest Engine, and Thomas & The Jet Engine Deadliest of the Species Thomas Stories: Bertie's Chase, Percy's Promise, Harvey To The Rescue, Elizabeth The Vintage Quarry Truck, Steamroller, and Bye, George! A Day At The Zoo Thomas Stories: Trouble In The Shed, Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, Better Late Than Never, All At Sea, Snow and It's Only Snow Two Weeks In Space Thomas Stories: Rheneas & The Roller Coaster, The Runaway Elephant, Percy Gets It Right, Oliver The Snow Engine, The Old Iron Bridge, The Grand Opening, and James & The Queen of Sodor Castles in Space Thomas Stories: Gordon and Spencer, The Spotless Record, Something Fishy, What's The Matter with Henry, Toby & The Windmill, Harold and the Flying Horse, and Hooray For Thomas The Anti-Matter Man Thomas Stories: Bulgy, Bulgy Rides Again, Peter Sam & The Refreshment Lady, The Refreshment Lady's Stand, Salty's Secret, Salty's Stormy Tale, and Trust Thomas Target Earth Thomas Stories: Trusty Rusty, Bad Day At Castle Loch, Peace & Quiet, Bill, Ben & Fergus, Thomas & The Search For Fergus, Edward's Brass Band and Best Dressed Engine Princess of Space Thomas Stories: Mind That Bike, Jack Frost, Faulty Whistles, Train Stops Play, Bowled Out, Emily's New Coaches, Thomas & The Avalanche, Gordon Takes A Dip, James Goes Buzz Buzz, Percy's Ghostly Trick The Promised Planet Thomas Stories: Thomas & Stepney, Percy & The Signal, Dunkin' Duncan, A Bad Day For Harold, James Learns A Lesson, Foolish Freight Cars, and Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train Fugitives in Space Thomas Stories: Buffer Bother, Thomas & The Rumors, Oliver's Find, Stepney Gets Lost, Gordon & The Gremlins, Rusty Saves The Day, and Haunted Henry The Flaming Planet Thomas Stories: Gordon Takes A Tumble, Thomas, Percy & The Dragon, James & The Red Balloon, Diesel's Devious Deed, Terence The Tractor, The Fogman and Percy Runs Away The Great Vegetable Rebellion Thomas Stories: Percy, James & The Fruitful Day, Thomas Saves The Day, Down The Mine, Toby's Tightrope, A Scarf For Percy, The Runaway, Wrong Road, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Bulldog, and You Can't Win Junkyard In Space Thomas Stories: Toby The Tram Engine, Thomas Breaks The Rules, Saved From Scrap, A New Friend For Thomas, Henry's Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, Donald & Douglas, and the Deputation Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Series Category:Shining Time Station